The XKids at Sky High
by The Sand Demon's Fire Demon
Summary: Mystique betrays the X-Men and Principle Powers' trust and locks six students in an illusion, will they survive, will they manage to find what they need to in order to escape? Or will everything simply go up in smoke? SkyXMenEvoCrossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and I own only my own character, I decided to throw one in, hehe**

**

* * *

**

"Lance, shut up," I heard Rogue order as Lance continued to talk endlessly, I narrowed my light brown eyes as he talked louder.

"Ava-loser!" I snapped, "I am usually a calm and rational person but, if I hear one more word escape that annoying little mouth of yours you will regret it, do I make myself very clear?!"

Everyone gaped at me, I was generally very quiet and calm, there was just something about Lance that made me snap, he was so goddamned annoying it made me want hurt something very badly, namely him.

"There's no need to be so, like, rude," Kitty cut in as Lance and I glared at each other, I rolled my eyes with a sigh and ignored her, staring out the window of the X-Jet.

"There's no need to be so, like, preppy," Wanda spat at Kitty who looked hurt.

I ignored them and continued staring moodily out the window at the clouds, it's a very long story to why The Brotherhood was with us X-Kids, we had for some strange reason joined forces and were going to a school called Sky High to interact with more people of our age with Super Powers, plus the Principle of the school was Xavier's niece or something or other and they'd come up with this plan to create a bond between the schools.

This was going end up badly, I knew it, anyway, I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Zelena, Wolverine a.k.a Logan's daughter, I have his healing ability and somehow the adamantium skeleton as well as the claws, I usually keep to myself but cut in and try and smooth things over if an argument gets out of hand, never snap at anyone, until today, man, these next two years are going to be long and difficult.

* * *

**(Their First Day at Sky High)**

"Calm down, Rogue," I soothed as my best friend rifled through her closet for something that covered her skin completely in case she accidentally touched someone at Sky High, "wear what you usually wear, that works, just be careful not to let the clothes rip or anything."

She nodded and sighed as she carefully checked every piece of her pale skin was covered, I smoothed my blue mini skirt guiltily and ran a hand through my red hair as I looked down at my bare legs that were an ivory colour like the rest of my body, I wasn't fat or skinny, I was in the middle, I wasn't tall or short, I was in the middle, I was basically average and generally ignored, just how I liked it.

"Lance, like, stop being so totally annoying!" we heard Kitty shout angrily, "and give me back my bag, you, like, butthead!"

"Nice insult," Rogue muttered dryly, rolling her dark eyes, "so very original."

I laughed slightly and slung my blue bag onto my shoulder as Rogue and I headed downstairs, I placed a hand on a frustrated Kitty's shoulder as I stepped off the bottom stair and held my hand out to Lance to give me the bag.

"Look," I sighed, "it's bad enough we have to share this house, go to school together and generally spend all our time together but, at least try and make it easier for all of us, we're going to be here for two years Lance, so give Kitty her bag back, please."

He rolled his onyx eyes before placing the bag in my hand and digging his hands into his jean pockets moodily, I smiled slightly and handed Kitty her bag as Wanda and Toad moved down the stairs, Kitty hugged me quickly before we all left the house and headed for the bus stop to Sky High.

"Hey, baby cakes, wanna sit by me?" Toad grinned at Wanda who grimaced and punched him over the back of the head, he whimpered and trailed behind us gloomily.

"Wanda, you okay?" I asked softly as she glared at the ground, "you seem kind of down."

She looked startled that I'd bothered caring, "I'm fine," she shrugged, running a hand through her short red and black hair, "just nervous, I've never actually been to a proper school before."

"At least these guys are like us," I laughed lightly, "the last high school I was in everyone hated me because of what I could do, even though I never actually did anything wrong, have you heard about this Power Placement thing? Sounds stupid to me personally, what do you think?"

"I, like, totally agree," Kitty cut in as Wanda nodded, "though I think all of us will, like, totally make Hero, except maybe Toad boy over there."

"He probably will make Hero," I replied as Toad looked hurt, "Lance's power won't work in the school though considering he needs to be on earth to activate it."

"What do you mean on earth?" Lance frowned as we came to a stop, "you saying this school is in the sky or something?"

"Yeah, Professor Xavier told me," I answered, "so just tell the teacher what your power is and if they don't believe you then we'll back you up."

Why did the Brotherhood people looked rather shocked that I was going to stick up for one of them? My mom had taught me that everybody deserved a second chance to do right and this was their second chance, I was going to help them if they wanted me to.

"Um, hi," a new voice broke in as Lance opened his mouth, "I'm guessing you're the new students Principle Powers told us about."

"Yeah," I smiled, turning to a red headed girl and a boy with light brown hair, "I'm Zelena, you?"

"Layla, and this is Will," the girl smiled back, "Zelena's an unusual name, never met anyone called that."

"Yeah, it's Greek," I grinned, "my mom loves Greek history and decided to name her daughter with a Greek name."

"I'm Kitty Price," Kitty said, smiling away happily.

"Rogue," Rogue nodded.

The others stayed silent.

"This is Wanda, Lance and Toad - wait, where's Toad?" I asked, looking round as the weird little person was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's been run over," Wanda suggested almost hopefully.

"Yo, sweet cheeks!" we heard him cry, we looked up and saw him hanging from a tree by his tongue, how he could still speak I'll never know.

"Toad, get down before you're seen," I hissed, grabbing his foot and yanking him down, he yelped and I saw splinters covering his abnormally long tongue, I grimaced, "that is so gross, anyway, this is Toad."

Layla and Will nodded, trying not to let their disgust show as Toad plucked the splinters out of his tongue, Wanda whacked him over the back of the head as he clung to her leg, I sighed and rolled my eyes then froze as a new guy appeared.

The new guy was so hot!

Wait, bad thoughts, shove bad thoughts away Zelena, not here for relationships and daddy would kill him and you, good Zelena.

"Why is there a toad pulling wood from his tongue?" the new guy inquired, raising one eyebrow as he looked Layla and Will, "and who are the rest of these people?"

"We're, like, Kitty, Zelena, Rogue, Wanda, Lance and Mr Icky," Kitty grinned, she so liked him, tall, dark and handsome, hey, did Lance look jealous?

"Kitty, shut up," he growled, folding his arms over his chest and glaring into space, "we don't even know if he's going to our school."

An argument broke out and the guy, Will and Layla watched with confusion as Kitty and Lance fired insults at each other.

"Guys, cool it," I said, stepping between them, "we have to try not to rip each other's throats out and that'll be one hell of a lot easier if you just try and get along instead of sniping at one another every five seconds, so please, just try and be nice to each other."

"And get of all the sexual tension," Rogue cut in with a smirk, they both blushed and I giggled slightly before turning to the new guy.

"Sorry, they argue all the time," I smiled, running a hand through my hair, "like Kitty said, I'm Zelena, you?"

The new guy looked at me.

And looked.

And he still looked.

"Are you going to answer the question?" I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow, he raised one straight back at me, man, this guy was more annoying than Kurt on a sugar high, "jesus, you're more annoying than Kurt on a sugar high," I muttered, folding my arms over my chest and sighing.

"Is that even, like, possible?" Kitty gasped, "I mean, Kurt is, like, totally annoying on a sugar high, he, like, dances on the table, sometimes, like totally, naked."

Everyone was just looking at her.

"How many times did she just 'like' and 'totally' in one sentence?" the guy said, his dark eyes narrowed in a glare at Kitty.

"Um, I, like totally, don't care," Wanda shot at him, her own eyes glaring at Toad, who was clinging to her leg and 'serenading' her.

"Seconded," Lance nodded.

"Thirded," I added.

"Fourthed," Rogue said.

"_I love you baby!!!"_ Toad screeched in an attempt at singing.

Man, my calmness and rationality was vanishing on the spot, Toad couldn't sing to save his life, I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"That's enough serenading, Toad," I said quietly, "I don't think it's working anyhow, so be quiet and think of another plan to win Wanda's heart, okay?"

He nodded and I released him as the bus pulled up, we all climbed on and Rogue yanked me into a seat next to her while Kitty was forced to sit next to Toad as Wanda sat next to Lance, Will and Layla sat together and in front of Rogue and me and the guy sat behind us.

"What's your name?" Kitty asked him, smiling brightly at him.

Don't think that's going to work, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to give over when a preppy girl sends him a big smile.

He ignored her.

I was right.

She looked sad and turned to me, Rogue instantly began talking to me and Kitty cut in every so often, we had a lovely conversation when two straps crossed over each of our chests.

"What's going on?" Kitty frowned.

"We're going to fly," I shrugged, "the Professor told me, it's nothing."

Kitty's face paled, what was up with her? She flew in the X-Jet all the time, she didn't mind that.

"It'll be fine," I said soothingly, "I'm sure it'll be like the X-Jet when it's in the middle of a battle admittedly if what Professor Xavier said was true."

"But, I don't like the X-Jet in the middle of battle!" Kitty yelped, we were nearing the end of a bridge, shit, breathe Kitty, breathe, "no, no, no, we're going to, like totally die!!"

"We're not going to die," I assured, thinking of ways to calm her down, "um, Kitty, close your eyes, think of your favourite song and sing it in your mind, that'll distract you, okay?"

She nodded and her blue eyes closed, her lips began mouthing some words and I sighed in relief.

"Nice work," Rogue nodded, she had nerves of steel, the bus plunged off the edge of the bridge and Toad screamed, I guess he didn't have nerves of steel.

"Toad, stop screaming!" I heard Wanda snap, Kitty was singing out loud now in order to block out the screams of the guy next to her.

Toad silenced and the occasional whimper escaped his lips, good thing Wanda ordered him to shut up, he only ever listened to her orders, sometimes mine, mainly because I was nice to him.

Everyone was staring at us new kids, Rogue and I rolled our eyes and smiled as the bus landed, we stood and got off, Kitty phasing through everyone in her rush to escape, Toad jumping over everyone and the rest of us calmly exiting the vehicle.

"Just watch it X-Geek!" I heard someone snap, I saw Kitty being shouted at by some blonde, Rogue and I moved toward them and I placed a hand on a furious looking Kitty's shoulder.

"You okay, Kitty?" I asked.

"Tell your little cat here to watch she's going next time!" the blonde spat at me, her blue eyes like ice as she glared at me, there were quite a few people watching now.

"What happened?" I questioned, ignoring the blonde and talking to Kitty, this seemed to infuriate blondie and she leapt at me, scratching my face with her long nails.

My fist slammed into her stomach and she flew away from me, I could feel the scratches on my face healing and Kitty and Rogue looked furious, Wanda, Lance and Toad were now standing with us and were also glaring at the blonde girl who was standing up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded, wiping the blood of my cheek.

"Don't ever ignore me!" she hissed, her hands glowing blue, she threw the ball of blue glow at me and it turned into ice, I made my metal claws come out of my hands and cut it cleanly in two just before my face.

"Watch who you mess with," Lance growled, glaring darkly at the girl, so what if his power wouldn't work here, he looked scary!

"You're like Wolverine," she gasped, her eyes fixed on my claws and I quickly retracted them, everyone had already seen though.

"He's my dad," I sighed, wiggling my fingers as my hand tingled slightly from the claws being there.

"I-I'm sorry," blondie stammered.

My eyebrows raised and I saw she was focusing on something over my shoulder, I turned and saw my dad, a smile graced my lips and I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I grinned, "please tell me you're living with us, I can't take babysitting them all, except Rogue, she's okay."

"HEY!!" the rest of them protested and I laughed.

"I'm helping teaching gym," my dad shrugged, ruffling my hair, I slapped him on the arm and straightened my hair.

"No, that's bad!" Kitty wailed, "you're teaching methods are, like totally, evil, Mr Logan!"

"Fifty laps around the school!" he barked.

Everyone's jaws dropped and I giggled, "daddy, no, that's mean, we've got to go to this Power Placement thing so no running," I said calmly, "bye daddy, see you later, let's go guys."

They hurriedly followed me so they wouldn't have to run laps, dad shook his head with a scowl, he hated not getting his own way, but I could run rings around him since I was his daughter and he couldn't say no to me, hell yeah, I'm awesome.

"Um, where's the gym?" I laughed weakly as we stopped in the middle of the hallway, they all looked at me incredulously, I spotted Layla and sighed, then made my way over to her, "um, Layla, where's the gym?"

"I'll show you," she smiled happily, taking my arm and pulling me down the corridor.

"Hey, Greek," a voice called, I had a Greek name, was that me?

"You talking about me?" I frowned, turning and facing the hot guy from the bus stop.

"Yeah," he nodded, smirking, "good job on Freeze, you kicked her ass without even trying."

"You going to tell me what your name is, 'cause I can't call you 'the guy from the bus stop' forever?" I grinned, raising an eyebrow, "and the name's Zelena, not Greek."

"Warren," he smirked, "see you round, Greek."

"Zelena!" I shouted after him as he walked away, he simply waved a hand dismissively, I shook my head slightly with a small smile, "he is so dead, the name's Zelena."

Layla had an ecstatic look on her face, "you and Warren seem to click!" she said in almost a squeal, "he never clicks with anyone!"

"Huh?" I said dumbly, realisation dawning on me, "no, no way Layla, you are not going to try and set us up, my father would kill him, and me, dad's really overprotective, and I've only just met him, just no, Layla," I protested weakly, her grin never dropped.

"Okay, you can get to know him first," she said happily, dragging me to the gym, I grabbed Kitty as I was yanked past her and the others and they followed quickly, damn, for such a fragile looking girl Layla was strong.

"I didn't mean that!" I wailed, high school was evil, I didn't like high school, hate was a strong word and I didn't like using it.

Except on special occasions.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue with it?**

**Please tell me in a review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chappie, here's the second ;p**

**And I think I said Kitty's last name was Price instead of Pride, so sorry**

**I only own Zelena**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"Um, I'm Kitty Pride," Kitty said timidly as Boomer demanded her name and power, she was the last one to go through Power Placement and the rest of us were Heros, we'd gotten Boomer to understand Lance's power didn't work at Sky High, "I can, like, phase through, like, any solid object," Kitty continued, gulping slightly as Boomer smirked sadistically.

I was not looking forward to where this was going.

"Well then," he said slowly, taking in a deep breath, Kitty was obviously rather nervous by now since she grabbed my arm, Boomer's smirk grew, "**PHASE!!!**" he roared using his power.

Both Kitty and I flew back, she phased through the first wall easily but, she managed to drop me as we neared the second one, my eyes squeezed shut and I yelped in pain as I slammed into the wall and dropped to the floor, the cuts, grazes and bruises on my back from impact with the wall slowly healing.

"Ow," I whimpered, standing carefully, thank god I have an adamantium skeleton, if I didn't, I would definitely have a few broken bones right about now, "well, that kinda hurt."

"Are you okay?" Layla gasped, pushing through the crowd that had formed around me, Will and a couple of other people with her, "you hit the wall way hard, there's even a dent."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I heal and I have a metal skeleton, I'm just peachy," I smiled weakly, rolling my shoulders as they finished healing, "hope Kitty's okay."

"She just flew through the wall," Will frowned worriedly, "is that her power, walking through walls?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, she can phase through solid objects," I nodded, why did my hair feel sticky? Oh bum, I cut my head and now there's blood in my hair, "I need to wash my hair now, damn."

"Trust a girl to think of that first," Warren smirked, appearing with the others.

"There's blood in it," I retorted, poking my tongue out childishly at him, what can I say, I'm a kid at heart, "and it feels weird so zip it, Warren."

Many people in the crowd gasped and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, guess Warren was the tough guy no one messed with, well, I wasn't easily scared, I may not like fighting but if someone started it I wouldn't back down, sure, I'd try and talk it out first but, if push came to shove, I'd fight back, went in the genes.

Warren simply smirked, "you must weigh quite a bit to make a dent that big in the wall," he said, nodding to the dent.

Did he just imply I was fat?

"Did you just imply I was fat?" I gaped, now, I was starting to get angry, no one talked about my weight, it was a taboo subject with me since I weighed more than usual with my adamantium skeleton.

"I simply said you must weigh quite a lot," he replied, a challenging smirk on his lips, "not that you were fat, though, you do have a-" he stopped as my claws extracted from between my knuckles on my left hand, his smirk grew bigger, "have we hit a sore nerve?"

I slammed the fist with no claws on it into his face, he flew back and I glared darkly, "never, talk about my weight, got it?" I growled, Kitty arrived through the wall behind me and gaped.

"Zelena, did you, like, lose your temper, you, like, never do that?!" she yelped, looking between Warren and me frantically, Warren slowly stood and his hands covered in flames, "oh, did he, like, talk about your weight?" Kitty whispered fearfully.

Everyone backed away from me as Warren advanced on me, his expression livid, as was mine, I'm a teenaged girl, I have issues with the way I look, okay? Kitty tugged at my sleeve, indicating we should run, I shrugged her off and she backed away too, standing with a worried looking Layla, Will and the other people with them.

"You may be able to heal, that doesn't mean you can't feel pain," Warren hissed, the flames starting to move up his arms.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to pick on girls?" I snapped, making my claws appear on my right hand too.

"Yeah, I just didn't listen," he sneered.

"You should've done," I said darkly, "because this girl fights back."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" my dad's voice shouted, he pushed through the crowd and glared at me, I smiled weakly.

"He called me fat!" I wailed.

"I said you must weigh a lot!" Warren protested as dad glared at him too.

"Implying I was fat!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"I don't think you're fat!"

"Then why'd you say it?!"

"Because I knew it'd get to you!"

"Why did you want to get to me?!"

"I dunno."

"That makes no sense."

"I felt like it."

"Are you always this infuriating?!"

Shrug.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Glare.

"Annoying pyro boy."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

Growl.

"Apologise for calling me fat."

"I didn't call you fat!"

"You implied it!"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"That you weigh a lot."

"Not my fault, okay?!! Blame _him_!!" I pointed at my father with a glare he raised an eyebrow, as did everyone else in the crowd who were watching mine and Warren's argument like a tennis match.

"Yeah, blame me, now, to the gym, Zelena, Kitty," dad ordered, grabbing my arm and Kitty's and dragging us to the gym.

"This ain't over Warren!" I called just before I was yanked round a corner.

* * *

Save the Citizen.

It was nothing compared to what dad made us do back home, everyone here acted like it was the hardest thing in the world, man, if they thought that, they weren't ready for the real world just yet.

"Now, after that warm up," dad announced with a smirk when Will and Warren won a match and saved the dummy, "we're going to be making this more realistic, Zelena, Rogue and Wanda, get down here, Stronghold, Peace, pick one more person for your team," dad ordered, Rogue, Wanda and I stood and headed for the ring, most people frowning in confusion about what was going to happen.

"Um, we pick Layla," Will said slowly, Layla made her way down to the ring, catching us up with a worried frown.

"What's your dad planning, Zelena?" she asked, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"I dunno, hope it's fun," I grinned, stopping beside my father, "dad, what are you planning, is it the maze? No, uh, the lasers? No, um, uh, ooh, the illusion type thing?"

"Shut up and I'll explain," he snapped.

I silenced.

"Good, it's the illusion type thing as you like to call it," he continued, "Stronghold, Peace, Green, all of you are attempting to save this person-" a hologram came up of a woman with long red hair, I gulped slightly and looked at the ground, dad's eyes softened for a split second before becoming impassive again, "both teams are going to attempt to save her, there'll be traps, other people to fight and, of course, each other, whoever gets to her first wins, we clear?"

"Yes," we all nodded, well, I stayed silent as I stared at the floor.

"And, you have no protective armour, so, get back in your regular clothes all of you, I want this as realistic as possible, you three, wear your training outfits," dad said, nodding to the changing rooms, "move!"

We all headed for the changing rooms, Will, Warren and Layla still looking rather confused.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad," I assured, putting on a small smile, "dad likes to test your strength, see your limits, he'll probably only put it on the easiest setting, and we won't hurt you too bad."

"I'm not promising anything," Wanda growled, she had issues.

"How hard is the easiest setting?" Layla asked timidly.

"About ten times harder than Save the Citizen, that's child's play," I scoffed, their eyes widened and Layla turned slightly green, matched her last name then, I laughed lightly, "it's not that bad, you should do the maze at the highest setting, that's bad."

The guys headed into the changing room and us girls moved into ours, I pulled out my black training outfit and slipped it on, it clung to my body like a second skin and was easy to move in, I clipped an X belt around my waist and pulled on some knee length black boots that I could put knives in in case I couldn't use my powers for some reason, I left the knives behind, I tied up my hair in a high ponytail and followed the others back to the arena.

"I hate this thing," I mumbled, plucking at the clingy material with a cringe as I stopped next to my father and Rogue and Wanda nodded in agreement, "why can't we wear our normal clothes anyway, mine already have blood on them form where I slammed into the wall?" I whined pathetically to my father as someone in the crowd wolf whistled, I scowled and pulled on my black gloves with spaces for my claws to come out onto my hands.

"No," dad replied simply and we scowled deeply.

"You're going to get frown lines!" we heard Kitty cal from the crowd.

"SHUT UP!!!" Wanda shouted angrily and the gym silenced.

"You have to go through that archway, once the woman is saved you'll all appear back in the gym, okay?" dad said to the other team, the rest of us knew the drill since we did regularly back home.

"Yes," Warren said for Will and Layla who looked terrified, maybe I shouldn't have told them it was way more difficult than Save the Citizen.

"What setting?" I inquired absently, folding my arms over my chest.

"A surprise," dad replied, "on the count of three, one, two-" he paused as we all stood in front of the archway, "three."

We all ran in and found ourselves downtown, a deserted downtown, Layla glanced round nervously as Wanda, Rogue and I started down a random street.

"Don't go," Layla begged, "we don't know what's going on."

Rogue and Wanda looked amused, I sighed and bit my lip slightly.

"Um, how about I join you, then they can find the person we have to save and you'll have someone who knows what the hell goes on in this place?" I suggested, Layla nodded rapidly while Will looked relieved and Warren looked uncaring, Rogue and Wanda nodded in a agreement and carried on down the random street, I smiled at the others, "come on, there's no set routine during these illusions, no of them are the same, we just have to look round."

Layla was clinging to Will as we went in the opposite direction from Wanda and Rogue, it was kind of creepy being in a deserted place since you expected to hear noise and stuff but, I'd bee doing this for years, I was used to it.

"Just, don't panic when you suddenly hear something," I added as a loud bang round us, Layla squeaked, man, she was going to be a great Hero, I sighed, "Layla, when you graduate you're going to face a lot worse things, so you're going to have to get used to it, okay? I've been on missions, proper ones with my father, it's one hell of a lot worse because there are other people in the street you have to protect, this place is deserted, you just have to find the woman and we leave, in real situations, you're always looking over your shoulder to make sure no innocents get hurt, they're depending on you, so you have to be strong okay?"

"Who's your mom?" Will asked curiously, "was she a Hero too?"

"No, she was a citizen," I answered in a whisper, "come on, we need to get moving, we can't stay in one place too long."

"Greek, what's that?" Warren cut in, looking at something behind us, I swung round and yelped.

"Dad is so dead!" I cried as I saw a giant robot, "that thing kidnaps people with powers, we need to get out of here, they're usually on the third setting from the top, shit!" I ducked as a laser shot at us, I extracted my claws, "Layla, what's your, ow, power?!" I just got hit with a laser!

"I control plants," she said, forcing her fear from her voice, good girl, "are you okay?"

"Never better," I grinned, the wound healing, "great, now, use that tree and tie it round him, Warren, keep it distracted so it doesn't get wise, Will, I need you to fly me up to its head so I can dismantle it."

"Why do I have to distract it?" Warren snapped irritably.

"Can you tie it up using plants? No, can you fly? No, can you cut its head off? No, therefore, you are the distraction, blow a few things up, that should do it, alright?" I growled back flipping over another laser, "look, just do it before we're fried, okay?!"

He grunted and nodded before throwing a large fireball at a building, the robot looked his way and shot a laser at him, he blocked it with another fireball as Layla sneaked the roots of the tree toward the robot.

"Okay, let's go," I muttered to Will once I was happy Warren and Layla had it handled, "the sooner I dismantle it, the sooner we can finish this training, personally, I prefer the maze."

Will looked confused but, let me climb on his back and flew up to the robot carefully so as not to attract its attention.

Didn't work.

It's head turned and shot a laser at us, Will let me go as he plummeted to ground, the robot grabbed me and threw me in the opposite direction, oh fuck, this was on the highest setting.

"Guys!" I shouted as I shot through the air, "this is on the highest set-!!" I stopped as I hit a wall for the second time that day, except this time, it hurt one hell of a lot more, I cried out in pain as I began falling to the ground at top speed.

"ZELENA!!!!" I heard Layla scream, I shoved my claws into the building and came to a shuddering halt, my cut and bruises quickly healing as I breathed deeply, the pain slowly ebbing away as I hung suspended about a hundred odd feet from the ground, wow, this is so much fun.

"Hmm, how am I supposed to get to the robot now?" I wondered out loud.

A laser just had to shoot the wall that was currently keeping me from falling to my ultimate doom, rubble fell to the ground with me as my eyes widened in surprise, this wasn't normal, it's not usually this difficult, Layla was screaming and Warren was yelling at Will to catch me and Will was…I have no idea what Will was doing.

I met the ground and lost consciousness, I definitely have a bone to pick with my father after I wake up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!!!**

**Thanks!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update, writers block!!**

**I only own Zelena!!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ow," I groaned as my eyes cracked open and my head throbbed painfully, "that kind of hurt, okay, quite a lot but, what's going on and where am I?"

"We're still in the illusion," Layla whispered, a slightly scared twang entering her voice, "we've been here over an hour, Zelena and we haven't seen Rogue or Wanda, we've been walking round for ages."

"Oh, if your walking, who's carrying me?" I asked, frowning slightly at her in confusion, then looked at the person who's back I was on, "oh, hey Will, thanks for the lift but, I can walk, I've been through worse."

"You fell about two hundred feet from the air, at a very fast speed might I add, hit the ground so hard you made a dent, another dent in one day, record for you Greek? And you're saying you're okay?" Warren smirked as I glared angrily at him for insinuating I weighed a lot, evil pyro of hell.

"I am perfectly capable of kicking your butt, trust me," I muttered, jumping down from Will's back and looking round, "looks like we're in the centre of downtown, you brought us to the centre of downtown?!" I yelped, one thing was routine in these illusions, the worst thing was always at the centre, "who was in charge while I was out?"

"Warren," Layla squeaked, "why, is it bad?"

"Uh, not bad exactly you just might want to stay very still because there's currently a giant metal robot being controlled by Magneto behind you," I smiled sweetly, "and that also means I'm completely powerless."

"Why?" Will frowned.

"Magneto controls metal, Stronghold, what skeleton does Greek have?" Warren snapped, "an adamantium one which is made of metal which means Magneto can control her every move, is he real by the way?"

"No, just an illusion but, his powers will work in the exact same way," I answered, "I know I'm currently useless, but I have a plan."

"What?" Layla asked shakily, not moving as the robot towered over her threateningly, her face set in an expression of fear.

"Warren, you explode the robot, Will, you help by punching it and junk and while Magneto's distracted with them, Layla you tie him up with plants and knock him out," I explained quickly.

"I don't believe in using my powers for violence," she whimpered.

"Just do it Hippie," Warren growled irritably, "and I swear to god Greek, if you get in my way I'll roast you alive, got it?"

"That's not very nice," I mumbled, "and yes, I'll stay out of your way, just take it out quickly, we need to find the hostage."

"Alright," Warren muttered frustrated, "now, can I go blow explode the robot?"

"Yeah," I nodded, ducking into a warehouse, feeling like a coward as I watched the other three fighting, "WARREN!! BEHIND YOU!!!" I yelled as one of the robot's claws went to swipe him from behind, he swung round and fireballed it quickly, sending me a grateful nod which I returned with a small smile.

Once that stupid enemy was defeated Layla began clinging to me since she was terrified, cling to Will please, you're kind of scaring me and Will's your boyfriend or even Warren would be better than me because I need to concentrate but, she looked so scared I couldn't just fob her off.

"Layla, wait here," I ordered as I caught sight of something up ahead, "all of you, wait here," I muttered, gently tugging out of Layla's grip and heading toward the thing that I saw, the heavy thud of footsteps indicated Warren had followed me, his hand curled round my wrist and swung me round, he looked angry.

"We're a team," he hissed darkly, "I may not like you but, we're a team and we have to stick together so, where you go, at least one of us goes and considering Stronghold's currently consoling Hippie, you got me, is that a problem?"

"Fine," I sighed, "but, why don't you like me?"

"You act like you know it all and like a daddy's girl," he answered simply, releasing my wrist quickly, "don't like know it alls or daddy's girls and you're both, bad combination in my book."

"I am not a know it all or a daddy's girl," I protested weakly as we headed into a warehouse where I'd caught sight of the thing, he shot me a 'yeah right' look.

"Trust me, Greek, you are," he assured with a smirk, "let's face it, your dad will do anything for you, you're a daddy's girl."

"Every father would do anything for their child, mine's just a bit more protective," I said in confusion, "that's doesn't make me a daddy's girl, yours would be too if-"

Warren's arms were suddenly alight and he was glaring at me hatefully, "you don't know anything about my father," he spat, "so don't ever talk about him, otherwise I really will roast you alive."

Oh, wait, his name was Warren Peace right, in the Academy we learned about a Villain named Barron Battle who married a woman named Elena Peace, so Warren must be Battle's son.

"Sorry," I whispered, looking at the ground in shame, "I haven't always been a 'daddy's girl', at least, not until I was ten, I suddenly found myself on the Academy doorstep and I met my dad, I hated him at first," I laughed softly at the memory, "I really did, I felt like he was trying to replace my mom, not that I can really remember her, just what she looks like, it's strange, I don't have any proper memories of my childhood, I mean, I have these images planted in my mind but according to the Professor they're not really my memories, weird, huh?"

"What happened to your mom?" Warren asked bluntly, an uncaring look on his face but, I could trace the hidden curiosity in his voice.

"She died of cancer when I was ten, that's why I moved in with the my dad at the Academy," I replied quietly, then spotted something in the corner of the warehouse, I nudged Warren and gestured to it.

"I'll go first," he muttered, standing in front of me and heading forwards, guess he was taking over this mission, a soft sob made us freeze and the thing in the corner stood, it was a child, a small child with red hair, my dad was so dead.

"Hey," I smiled, stepping past Warren and crouching down to the child's height, "I bet I can guess your name, honey, is it Zelena?"

"Why she have the same-" Warren stopped speaking as the child nodded, "why does she have the same name as you?"

"Because, my dad's leaving us clues, this child me is obviously one of them," I answered, then continued speaking to Child Zelena, "I'm Zelena too, funny how we have the same name, huh? Can you take us to your mommy sweetheart, do you know where she is?"

"Your mom?" Warren frowned, he was obviously confused.

"I'll explain later," I said dismissively.

"Yeah, she went with the bad men who tried to hurt me," Child Zelena sniffled, "you're not going to hurt me, are you? If you try I'll-I'll fight you!"

"I like this version of you much more," Warren smirked.

"No, we're not going to hurt you," I said gently, "what bad men, who were they, why did they try and hurt you?"

"They said I'm like my daddy, I don't have a daddy and they wanted to put this icky silvery stuff inside me, so I ran away but, mommy caught me and told me it would make me all better," Child Zelena sobbed.

Pain shot through my temple and I gasped, clutching my head, I remember that, I remember screaming at the bad men I didn't have a daddy, I just had a mommy, I begged her to help me, she just smiled and assured me it'd make me better.

"Greek, you okay?" Warren questioned.

"I remember that," I whimpered, "I remember begging her to help me but she told me that afterwards I'd be better, I woke up and found these-" I extracted my claws with a vicious snarl, "-sticking out my hands, god, I was so scared and mom just told me I was all better now, I didn't understand, I still don't."

"You mean to say that this illusion type thing holds the key to unlocking your very painful memories?" Warren said slowly, "and that you were experimented on?"

"I don't know," I stammered, confusion ebbing through me, "I don't know, listen, we need to take her with us, just in case, since she's a child version of me, she'll be my responsibility so you won't have to worry your pretty little head about it, okay?"

"Did you just say I have a pretty little head?" Warren smirked, one eyebrow raised.

"You're more annoying than Lance," I growled, picking up Child Zelena and carrying her on my back, "let's get back to the others, they're probably wondering where we are."

"Whatever," Warren shrugged.

He is officially more annoying than Lance and Kurt on a sugar high put together, and the blue dude was really annoying on a sugar high and Lance was annoying full stop there was no question about it.

"Zelena!" Layla cried as she saw me then frowned as she spotted Child Zelena, "why have you got a kid on your back, oh my god, did you and Warren have a baby while you were gone?!"

"No, we weren't even gone ten minutes!" I shuddered, "I don't know if you've ever taken biology but, it takes nine months for a baby to grow and this kid's about five, six, how old are you Zelena, honey?"

"Seven," she mumbled into my shoulder, "who are they, are they with the bad men?"

"No, they're with Warren and me, that's Warren, the guy who was with me," I answered, "this is Will and Layla, guys, this is Child Zelena, do not ask, just know my dad is so dead when we get out of here."

"If we get out of here," Will muttered, "why hasn't your dad disabled the game if none of us won within an hour?"

"Oh, did I mention time is faster in here?" I grinned uneasily, "an hour in here is about ten minutes out there, if an hour passes out there then my dad will disable the illusion and we'll g back to the gym."

"Including Child Zelena?" Layla asked.

I shook my head, 'she's an illusion,' I mouthed and they nodded in understanding, "let's go," I sighed, heading down a random street, "okay, Zelena, we need you to tell us which way your mommy went, can you do that?"

"She said she was going to Mr Mayor's office for work," Child Zelena replied, "because Mr Mayor needed some help with something."

"Mr Mayor's office it is," I nodded with a smile, turning left as I came to a street, all the illusions generally had the same map and this one should be the same.

"Greek, do you now where we're going?" Warren demanded as we walked down an alleyway ten minutes later, "because we seem to be going in a random direction."

"Yes," I said simply but, a resounding bang echoed round us and Layla and Child Zelena screamed, "oh god," I whispered as three robots surrounded us, I placed Child Zelena into the nearest building, "stay silent," I ordered before running back to the others with my claws glinting in the sun.

"Can I tae care of Child Zel-" Layla started but she silenced at mine and Warren's incredulous looks.

"No, Layla, we need all the help we can get right now, I thought you wanted to be a Hero, a Hero never runs away," I said quietly, she flinched and I knew she'd gotten my point.

"Zelena!" a voice shouted, we all turned and saw Rogue and Wanda looking at us, Wanda's hands covered in a blue glow, Rogue threw her hands forward and the robots flew backwards, guess she had Magneto's powers for the time being.

"Hey, what you doing here?" I frowned, "you're going to hurt us, aren't you?"

"No, something weird is happening," Rogue replied, standing next to me, "Logan's put it on the hardest setting and he never does that with newbies, I think the system's been hacked into, Mystique probably, I said we shouldn't trust her."

"Shut it," Wanda snapped, glaring at Rogue, "she's is my boss after all."

"Yeah, and you're a member of the Brotherhood!" Rogue shot back angrily, "she's gonna kill us all if we don't find the damn hostage!"

"It's okay, we're nearly there," I cut in calmly, "and thanks for the help, we've got a clue as to where she is, I just need to go get her."

"NO! BIG ZELENA WILL HURT YOU!! LET GO!!!" a child's voice screamed fearfully and everyone bolted into the building Child Zelena was in, there were a group of men holding her and she was crying.

"Let her go!" I ordered, they looked at us and laughed.

"A bunch of kids, these are your great rescuers little Zelena, your mommy's very worried about you," one of them mocked, his blue eyes cold and harsh as he glared at Child Zelena.

"I won't repeat myself," I growled, anger washing over me as they manhandled Child Zelena, this was the child me here, I-she is to be treated with respect otherwise you will pay the consequences! And did I just sound like a really cheesy Super Hero?

"Come and get her then, love," the one who spoke before grinned evilly, "let's see the damage you can do because a sweet little thing like you can't hurt us, we'll take you with us though, have a bit of fun."

"Touch her and I will destroy you," Warren spat, setting his hands on fire, taking me by surprise, I thought he hated me, oh wait, we're a team, we're supposed to stick together.

"Big Zelena, help," Child Zelena whimpered, her big brown eyes looking at me pleadingly, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Hold on," I said softly, extracting my claws.

"Hand her over," Will demanded, shoving his fear aside, good Stronghold, "right now, she's just a kid, she doesn't deserve this."

"She's me," I whispered, glaring at them, "now, give her back, she's me and there is no way I'm letting her go through what I did, even if I don't remember it, so hand her over, you have to the count of three before I rip out your intestines."

"Wow, Zel, you're turning into Logan," Rogue smirked.

"Zip it," I laughed, then turned serious again, "one, two, three, okay, say bye bye to your intestines," I hissed, slowly walking forwards, fear seemed to flicker in their eyes before they hid it expertly and drew a knife, holding to Child Zelena's throat.

"Stop, or we kill her," the one holding the knife threatened.

"I know she heals," I said simply as I stopped in front of them, "give her back, otherwise I really will hurt you, am I understood?"

"Yeah right," one scoffed, then his eyes widened as I plunged my claws into his stomach, Rogue and Wanda didn't flinch but the others stared at me through wide eyes, I yanked my claws out and he collapsed to the floor, blood pooling round him.

"Who's next?" I asked, snapping my eyes to each of the five men in turn, one shot a punch at me, I ducked and swiped my claws over his chest then into his legs, leaving him incapacitated, another swept my legs put from under me and I shoved my claws into his chest as I fell to the floor, the others stared at me as I stood slowly and then they ran, leaving Child Zelena with me, "I hate doing that," I shuddered, wiping my claws clean on a piece of cloth I always had, "it's horrible."

"Big Zelena," Child Zelena sobbed, clinging to my legs and crying, I picked her up and went back to the others, my new friends just staring at me while Rogue and Wanda looked understanding.

"Let's go," I muttered, looking at the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"You just killed those men," Layla whispered fearfully, backing away from me, "you murdered them."

"It was them or the kid," Wanda snapped coldly, glaring at her, "an innocent kid or a bunch or murderers, I know which ones I would've taken out."

"And it's an illusion," Rogue cut in, "no matter how real it looks or feels or seems, it's an illusion so technically, Zelena's not a murderer at all."

"What if this was the real world, then she really would be a murderer!" Will protested, standing in front of Layla protectively.

Placing Child Zelena on the floor, I ran, this was I hated the illusion world with newbies, they didn't understand, all the X-Kids had done it at least once in order to save the hostage, why didn't dad explain to them about it? Why did he put me in here? I hate this place, it's not real yet it seems like it is.

I continued running down the deserted streets, ignoring the shouts from behind me, my red hair starting to escape my ponytail and surround my face, I didn't want to kill, I never wanted to kill but, this was an illusion and there was no other way to save Child Zelena, damn Layla, damn Will, damn Warren for judging without understanding the situation, there was no other choice and I'd always been taught to save and protect the innocent, no matter what the consequences, I was going to stick by those teachings.

A hand curled round my wrist and pulled me to a stop, "slow down, Greek," a voice hissed in my ear, "none of us have Super Speed you know and I thought that kid was your responsibility, now you've dumped her on us because you're having a tough time, I thought Heros never ran away."

"I'm murderer, remember?" I spat, trying to wrench free without even turning, he heated up his hand and I yelped, "why did you burn me?!" I yelped, turning and facing Warren in a frustrated manner, "just leave me alone!"

"What wrong with me?!" Warren yelled, "you're the one who's running away, despite her earlier words to Hippie, you're a hypocrite Greek, suck it up, we're a team and we have to stick together, remember?!"

"I really don't like you," I mumbled, pulling free and looking at the ground moodily, "where are the others anyway?"

"Back there and trust me, Greek, the feeling's mutual," Warren growled, shooting me a dark glare before heading down the street, me following with my head hung ashamedly.

A piercing scream cut through the thick silence.

"What now?" I groaned as we started running back toward the others, today was going to be a long one.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review, and thanks for all reviews on the previous chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

Warren and I sprinted to the scream and saw Child Zelena cowering behind Layla who was putting up a brave façade for the child as Sabretooth snarled viciously at them, my father's archenemy, an illusion admittedly, but was always a tough guy to beat.

"This guy's mine," I said, extracting my silver claws and walking toward the new enemy with a stony expression settling on my face, "family feud, huh, Sabretooth, but I'm sorry, daddy's not here right now, can I take a message?" I could be slightly mean at times, I just didn't like to be.

"I'll give him your body!" he snarled, leaping at me and I round housed him in the side, he slid across the ground with a grating sound before he got back up and dived at me with his claws aimed at my throat, I blocked them with my own, my arm shaking slightly under the strain of keeping him away from my skin.

"Stay back," I shot at Will and Warren as they started forwards, "this is between, him, my father and me, nothing to do with you guys so, stay out of it!" I shouted, kicking Sabretooth in the stomach and elbowing him in the back of the head, he kicked my legs out from under me and I hit the ground again, wincing at the sudden pain, "ow," I winced, sitting up and instantly ducking as Sabretooth swiped at me, I smashed my heel into his face and he recoiled, making me grin triumphantly.

"Not over yet, little girl," he hissed as I stood up while he was distracted, he stood too but, was flung backwards by a fireball as he went for me again, I rounded on Warren who's arms were alight.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded, "ever heard of family feud?!"

Oh yeah, I'd lost my temper.

"This is nothing to do with you!" I yelled, "so stay out of it, Peace!" I ordered, turning back to Sabretooth as he punched me and sent me flying backwards into Warren and into a wall, I winced upon impact, man, I'd been flying into a lot of walls today, at least this time I had a softer landing.

"Greek, can you get off me?" Warren growled from…..beneath me.

Blush flooded my cheeks as I looked down at him, he simply had one eyebrow raised at me while the scuffles behind us indicated the others had taken over my fight with Sabretooth.

"Now would be nice," Warren said impatiently.

"I would," I retorted, trying to get up, "if your arms weren't round my waist, Peace."

"Huh?" he muttered, "I a not holding - okay, maybe I am," he mumbled, quickly letting me go as he realised his muscular arms were wrapped round my waist and we both hastily got up, blush staining my cheeks while he was avoiding my eye, funny, I was doing the same to him.

"We should help the others," I said, heading toward the fight but, stopping as Sabretooth flew through a building and didn't get back up, we watched him warily for a few minutes but, he still didn't rise so, we scampered, we weren't going to wait around for him to kill us all.

* * *

"How long have we been walking?" Rogue groaned, "how long have been in this place is a better question."

We'd been walking for what felt like hours and we'd been in the illusion for about three hours which is an hour and half in the real world so I knew something was wrong, my father wouldn't leave us in here, he wouldn't put us in danger like this.

"Rogue, Wanda," I said suddenly, stopping in my walking, a sudden realisation crashing over me, "did my father hug me when he first saw me?"

"Yeah, and?" Warren cut in irritably.

"Logan doesn't hug anyone," Rogue answered, a dark look flashing in her gray eyes, "that wasn't Logan which makes me think it was Mystique, what do you think Wanda?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to Mystique since I arrived at the Academy two weeks ago, let alone in the past three days we've been in Maxville," Wanda snapped, glaring at Rogue angrily for accusing her, "and Zelena and Logan are the only ones in that place who don't avoid me like the plague so why would I help Mystique hurt them?"

"We need to get the hell out of here," I growled, placing Child Zelena on the ground and kneeling in front of her, "you have to tell me where your mommy is, otherwise someone I love very much is going to get hurt, okay?"

"I don't know, Big Zelena," the child whimpered, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Listen kid, we need to find your nut job mommy and get the hell out of here!" Rogue shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders harshly.

"Hey!" I yelled in protest, gently pulling the terrified girl from Rogue's hold while Warren, Will and Layla watched with confusion, "that person's my mom too you know, no matter what she did to me she's still my mom and I have to find her and if you shout at Zelena, that won't help Rogue," I said as calmly as possible, forcing all anger out of my voice and clearing my face of emotion.

"What about Logan?!" she cried, "the kid's supposed to help us find the hostage and then we get the hell out of here!"

"It's been tampered with by Mystique, I don't think that's the objective anymore," I replied quietly, frowning slightly as I thought, "she wants us to find the hostage obviously but, I don't know why, maybe it's an ambush."

"So, you're saying we're in an illusion and we may never get out?!" Warren demanded, smoke beginning to rise off his arms, "I thought you X-Kids knew about all this shit!"

"It's been tampered with!" I retorted, raising my voice slightly as I ran an agitated hand through my light red hair and sank into a sitting position in defeat, "I don't know what's going on anymore and I take the blame for not realising that Mystique had taken the shape of my father, I take the blame, okay, Peace?"

"Zel, this is not your fault," Rogue protested, "I never noticed either, none of us did."

"He's my dad, I should've noticed," I whispered, closing my brown eyes as tears built up, my body trembling slightly as a small hand wound round mine, aw I sweet as a child, "I'm supposed to know him better than anyone and I didn't notice, she could've done anything to him, he could be hurt somewhere and I'm stuck here and can do fuck all about it!"

Silence met my declaration, Rogue and Wanda knowing I was really upset since I swore and I never swore, a few tears leaked out from under my closed eyelids but, my eyes snapped open as a strong pair of hands grasped my shoulders, I saw the face of Warren Peace and he looked determined, he shook me slightly.

"Stop crying," he ordered harshly, "we need to keep moving and we need to find the hostage or whatever she is now in order to get out of this place, you want to save your dad you need to suck it up and hide your fear, because a Hero never gives up."

"Yeah, you're right," I muttered, wiping my tears away quickly, "thanks, Peace."

"I just wanted to get going again," he smirked, standing and pulling me up with him, I stuck my tongue out childishly at him and he rolled his dark eyes, making me giggle, whoa, I didn't giggle, Rogue and Wanda raised their eyebrows at me and I shot them a look that said, 'not a word otherwise I'll slice you and dice you', they smartly stayed quiet but were obviously going to tease me about it later.

"You're mean," I mumbled, sending Warren a weak glare.

"Hey mister," Child Zelena piped up, tugging on Warren's sleeve slightly, he looked at her blankly and she smiled, "can you carry me?"

Laughter bubbled up inside me and I placed a hand over my mouth in an attempt to muffle it, Warren glared at me as he picked up the child much to everyone's surprise and Child Zelena's pleasure, she grinned happily and wrapped her tiny arms round his neck, he looked very displeased making me laugh harder and him to glare even more at me.

"Sorry," I gasped out between giggles, "just, Warren, kid, sorry!"

Everyone just looked at me as I clutched my side from laughing too much, leaning on Rogue for support and she was smirking slightly.

"Mister," Child Zelena said sweetly as I quietened down and we continued walking, "will you marry Big Zelena?"

That got me choking on air and Warren's eyes widened while everyone else began hiding their laughter behind coughs as Warren and I glared at them.

"Why the fuck would you think that?!" Warren practically yelled, "she's…..Greek, I would never marry her and I've only just met her."

"Because you defended her when the bad men wanted to take her away and you helped her when she was upset," Child Zelena smiled happily, unfazed by his shouting, "you like her."

"And thanks for the compliments," I added sarcastically to Warren, making Rogue and Wanda's eyebrows shoot up again, damn them and their knowledge of my peace seeking ways.

"I do not like Greek," Warren growled, then smirked at me, "and no problem Greek."

"The name's Zelena," I sighed, "you don't call Child Zelena, 'Child Greek' so, call me by name please, it's not that hard, come on, say it with me, Zel-ena, two syllables, like your name, not that hard-" I stopped talking as Rogue elbowed me sharply, she had bony elbows and that hurt, "Rogue, that hurted me!"

"Did you just say 'hurted'?" Warren asked, one eyebrow raised as everyone looked at me……again.

"Well, she did, she hurted me," I pouted cutely, I was always cute when I pouted, no one could deny it, even my father bent to my will when I pouted and I sound like a cheesy Villain.

"Zel, quit with the pouting, I don't think it'll work on Warren," Rogue muttered as Warren just looked at me blankly.

"And here I thought this was the part where he swept me off my feet and rode off into the sunset on a white horse," I drawled, the sarcasm in my usually calm voice obvious, I didn't really deal with stress all that well.

"I don't do white horses or sunsets or sweeping off anyone's feet, got it, Greek?" Warren growled, shooting me a glare as we carried on walking to the Mayor's office, it was the last known location of our target and we needed to get there.

"We went through this, my name is Zelena," I groaned, looking up at him, "why can't you call me Zelena, are you incapable of pronouncing it?"

"No, I just want to call you Greek," he shrugged.

"Don't take it personally, Warren doesn't call anyone by their given name," Layla said softly, walking beside me while I walked beside Warren to make sure he didn't hurt Child Zelena by accident or something.

"Well, he can call me Rogue since that's not my given name anyway," Rogue cut in, not even turning her head to face us, "he doesn't, let's just say he won't be up and about for a few days, maybe weeks."

"Why, what's your power?" Will asked warily, looking at her suspiciously.

"I can suck away peoples life force, in the case of Mutants, or Heros as they're more commonly know as now, I can borrow their power for a while, downside is that I can't have physical contact with anyone, no touching my skin unless you want to be unconscious for a while," Rogue replied, still not looking at us, "that's how I got Magneto's power to stop the robot, I touched Magneto, he may have been unconscious but I still got his power."

"That is cool but freaky," Will said slowly, taking in al the information, "does that mean you can't have a boyfriend or anything? 'Cause my friend Zach thought you were hot."

"I have got a boyfriend," Rogue snarled, turning her head finally to send Will an angry glare, "he has powers too, he's name's Remy but everyone calls him Gambit."

"Yeah, he's awesome," I grinned, "explodes things, it is so cool."

"My man, you can have Warren, or Bobby," Rogue smirked as we came to a stop outside the Mayor's building.

"I don't need a man, Roguie, and Remy's all yours," I said warningly, daring her to make another crack about Warren and me.

"That he is," she smiled before becoming impassive again, "but, you and Bobby, lovely couple."

"CAN WE GET GOING?!!!" Wanda roared in frustration, marching into the building with us following cautiously, my claws out and ready, a blue glow surrounding Wanda's hands, Will in fighting stance, Layla had plants surrounding her while Warren placed Child Zelena on the floor and flamed up.

"Zelena, stay behind us, and if any of us tell you go and hide, do it, okay?" I said quietly as we all silently made our way through the empty building, it was the silence that freaked me out the most, the never ending silence that surrounded me like a thick blanket, suffocating me mercilessly.

"Yes, Big Zelena," Child Zelena whispered and the silence took over again.

My breathing quickened at the sudden creak of floorboards, keep your cool Zelena, just stay calm, I took in a deep breath and glanced round the corner, empty, good, let's go, I wiggled my fingers slightly at the agitation the claws protruding from my knuckles often caused, looking down at them and my eyes widened as I saw something crawling along the ceiling, I focussed my eyes up and the person leapt at me, knocking me to the ground, their hands clamping round my throat, my body suddenly wouldn't move, it wouldn't obey me, shit, Child Zelena, she needed to get out of here.

A strong wave of heat suddenly flew past me and the person strangling me was flung backwards, I took in deep breaths as I heard Layla telling Child Zelena to go and hide before kneeling beside me and frowning worriedly as I sat up.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, fine," I muttered, standing and seeing Will, Rogue, Warren and Wanda fighting the person who was putting up a good fight, "we need to help the others," I said, moving toward the fight, "and don't let him touch you, when he grabbed me it was like I couldn't control what I did anymore."

"Right," Layla nodded determinedly, sending vines and other various plants at the person as I stood next to Rogue in a battle stance, making sure I showed no emotion what so ever despite the fact I'd nearly been throttled to death.

"You like getting into trouble, don't you Greek?" Warren smirked at me as he sent a volley of fireballs at the person who simply leapt over them onto the wall where he stuck and began crawling down the hall.

"Oh shut it, Peace," I laughed, "trouble likes finding me, okay?"

"Yeah, of course," he replied sarcastically as Wanda shot the person down with a swift blue glow ball or whatever they are and blocked his powers, we all circled him and everyone looked at me expectantly, why was it always me who took the lead?

"One, who are you? Two, why did you attack me? And three, what do you want?" I asked in a authority demanding type of voice, extracting my claws and folding my arms over my chest as I looked down at him and blew a stray strand of my hair from my face, it fell back into place, damn hair, so flyway and uncontrollable.

"Why should I answer to you?" the person spat, glaring up at me, Wanda kicked him in the side and made him yelp.

"Answer the questions," Rogue ordered, hands on hips, on foot tapping slowly, oooh, warning sign, she was so about to loose her temper.

"I have my orders from my boss, I can't do that, but I can do this," the person grinned manically, drawing a knife and slitting his own throat making everyone grimace as blood flowed from the gaping wound, blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

"Oh my god," Layla whispered, backing away from the body shakily before bolting round the corner and a second later we heard retches that indicated she was being sick.

"Burn the body, please," I whispered, going to see if Layla was okay and to find Child Zelena, I placed a comforting hand on Layla's shoulder as I found her, "sorry you had to see something like that," I said gently, "but, when you're a Hero you have to face death, it's unavoidable, despite how hard you try to save someone."

"It was just so real," she breathed, "it was so horrible," she whimpered, going into Will's arms as he arrived and I went off to find Child Zelena when an all too familiar hand wrapped round my wrist.

"I have to go find Child Zelena," I sighed, turning to face the paler than usual pyro, "I'll be back in a second, just stay with Wanda and Rogue, all of you, I can track them."

"You aren't going anywhere alone," Warren growled, "I thought I explained that Greek, we're a team no matter how much we dislike each other."

"I don't dislike you," I found myself saying as I pulled free from his hold and started down the corridor, "I just find you annoying sometimes but, I don't dislike you, even if you dislike me."

"You don't not like me?" Warren asked, walking beside me, a small frown on his face, "everyone else usually does."

"I think that everyone deserves a chance and since I don't actually know anything about you apart from your name and that you're a pyro, I can't exactly hate you, can I?" I smiled, opening a closet door and he raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes, "I'm looking for Child Zelena, she might've hid in there, jeez, guys have a one track mind."

"What was I thinking then?" Warren smirked as I shut the door, he stood in front of me, blocking my path of escape, "come on, Greek, tell me what I was thinking," he said lowly in my ear, making blush steadily rise up my cheeks.

"How do I know what you're thinking, I'm not psychic," I muttered, gently pushing him away from me and continuing down the corridor, forcing the light pink that dusted my cheeks away, "hurry up, Warren, we have to find Child Zelena."

A happy child's squeal sounded before Warren could retort and Child Zelena was suddenly clinging to my legs in a hug, knocking me backwards but, a warm pair of arms caught me before I hit the ground, I looked up and saw Warren, I smiled gratefully at him as he stood me up and Child Zelena let me go.

"Is the bad man gone?" she asked with a happy grin.

"Yeah, he won't be bothering us again," I replied, taking her hand and leading her back to the others, is only I could remember which way to go, "Warren, which way do we go?" I frowned as we hit a multiple choice hall direction.

"I don't know, I thought you were keeping track," he snapped, turning his head to glare at me.

"I was concentrating on finding Child Zelena," I argued, letting go of her hand and standing her front of me before taking off my belt.

"Greek, now is not the time," Warren cut in with a smirk, "if you want to, maybe when we get out of here but, not in front of the kid."

"Ew, as if," I grimaced, I'd been hanging out with Kitty way too much, "I can track Rogue and Wanda because all of out belts have tracking systems in them which only an X-Belt can pick up," I explained, flicking open the X shaped buckle, I pressed a button and the screen flickered before blacking out, I frowned in confusion as I shook it slightly.

"I'll be taking that," a laughing voice declared and a shadow of a hand reached forward and grabbed my belt.

"No!" I cried, trying to grab it back but, it disappeared in the shadows, I looked around frantically for the only way of finding my friends, "this is bad, this is very bad," I muttered.

"You can get a new belt, Greek," Warren sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, "but how are we supposed to find the others?"

"You don't get it," I groaned, "that belt isn't just a tracking system, it's made specifically for one person, me, if someone else gets that belt they have all the information they need to know about me in order to get into the Academy, it has all the classified information about my father and me, and if Rogue and Wanda try to track me, they'll run straight into danger, I'm not too sure which I'm more worried about right now."

"One belt holds all that information?" Warren frowned, picking up Child Zelena as she continuously tugged on his sleeve, "how is it possible to hold all that information in one little belt buckle?"

"Invention of Magneto admittedly, when he and the Professor were comrades, when he left Professor Xavier still had all the technology he created so, he put it to good use to try and help the world and I've gone and lost my X-Belt, Scott and Jean will crucify me when they find out."

"Who the heck are Scott and Jean?" Warren snapped, looking thoroughly confused.

"They're part of the X-Men, the bosses when Professor Xavier, my father or Storm aren't around, and since Professor Xavier is visiting his brother as per usual at this time of year, my father's missing and Storm is visiting her sister with Evan, they're in charge and they will come to Maxville and kill me," I answered, pushing my loose strands of hair off my face, "damn hair," I growled, pulling out my hair tie and then quickly tying my flyaway hair into a high ponytail, "there, so, what we going to do?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Warren shot back with a slightly stressed tone entering his voice, "I've never been in this type of thing before, you're the one with all the experience."

"I was actually asking which way you think we should go, left or right?" I replied with a grin, "I would say flip a coin but, this thing doesn't leave much space for that."

"No, it doesn't," Warren smirked, his eyes going slowly over me and I scowled before flicking him on the arm.

"Which way?" I mumbled, folding my arms over my chest and looking down both corridors, "left or right, Peace?"

"Back to Peace I see," he muttered under his breath, using his free hand to rummage in his pocket and he pulled out a coin, "heads, we go right, left, we go tails, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded and he flipped the coin, it seemed to be going in slow motion as it spun in the air and fell to the ground, spinning a few times on the tiled floor before landing.

"Right it is," Warren sighed, heading down the right corridor, I picked up his coin and followed quickly.

"Your coin," I said, holding it out to him.

"Keep it," he shrugged.

"Oh yeah, where exactly am I supposed to put it?" I grinned, "we wet through this, this outfit doesn't leave much space to put things, does it?"

"Nope," he sighed, taking the coin and shoving it into his pocket again, "hey, that's the Mayor's office," he said, nodding to a door beside me.

"That's where mommy said she was going!" Child Zelena cried excitedly, wriggling out of Warren's hold and bouncing to the door, she swung it open and everything in my mind crashed to a stop.

A bloodied body was hanging from the ceiling, the steady drip echoing round me as the blood hit the wooden floor, Child Zelena's screams were whispers compared to the echoing screams of grief that filled me up, my throat felt like it was closing and my heart felt like there was a fist clenching round it.

"Daddy," I whispered.

* * *

**This story is just full of cliff-hangers and I'm changing the summary since I was going to make this a random story but, I have this plot suddenly formed in my mind and I'm going to write that**

**Thanks for all reviews and please review this chapter, I hope you enjoyed**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

"Greek! No!" Warren yelled as I started toward my father, he caught me round the waist and held me back as Child Zelena hid behind him, her soft sobs ringing round us.

"He needs help!" I protested, struggling against Warren's strong hold, "he's not healing for some reason! He needs me to help him!"

"It's an illusion," Warren whispered gently, "it looks real but, it's not Greek, it's just an illusion, whoever's doing this to us, they want you to hurt but, it's just an illusion."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!!" I roared, still unable to break his strong grip, "that could be my dad, I can't risk it, he's the only family I have left!" I whimpered, my brown eyes locked on the motionless, bloodied body that swung slightly as though there was a breeze.

"Even if that is him, if his powers aren't working he's more than likely to be dead!" Warren shouted, holding my shoulders and swinging me round to face him, his dark eyes softer than usual, "we need to find the others, Greek, if it's not an illusion, there's nothing you can do, I'm sorry."

"How do I know if I don't try?" I choked out, feeling the hot tears well up in my eyes, "I can't just leave him there Warren, he needs me."

"Greek," Warren paused and sighed, "Zelena," he corrected himself softly, "there is nothing you can do, it's either an illusion or he's dead, sorry."

"But he can't be dead," I sobbed, "he can't be."

I just saw Warren's eyes widening before I flung my arms around his middle and buried my head into his chest, crying weakly as I clung to him like he was my lifeline, my body trembling slightly and I felt him slowly put his strong arms round me comfortingly, his hands stroking my hair soothingly while Child Zelena hugged my leg.

"It's going to be okay," Warren murmured in my ear, where did the mean guy who didn't like me and glared at me all the time go? Not that I'm complaining, I like this Warren a lot more, "are you going to stop crying?" he muttered.

"Where did the nice Warren go?" I sniffled, not letting him go and not moving from my position, my voice muffled since I had my head buried in his chest.

"On vacation," he drawled sarcastically, gently pushing me off him, "we need to get moving," he said gently, "okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, lifting up a shaking Child Zelena as we headed down the corridor, my face paler than usual, I had to use all my self control to stop myself trembling and crying again.

_Don't let anyone see you're scared, don't let them see your fear, Zelena._

Those words wriggled around my mind like worms, my father said them to me when I was thirteen and on my first mission with him, it was supposed to be simple, stop the bank robbery.

But it went wrong, Magneto attacked with all his followers and I got really scared so, my father told me not to let them see it because then they'd find it easier to beat me, we still lost and had to retreat but I kept those words with me always and remember them when I'm scared or frightened, they make me feel stronger and better about myself.

"Hey, Greek, you okay?" Warren asked quietly as we walked down the deserted corridors in the building, "you're just staring off into space."

"I'm fine," I smiled shakily, "it was just an illusion, my father's out there somewhere safe, I know he is."

"You're scared," Warren stated bluntly, glancing down each corridor we walked past, "and don't even think of denying it, you're terrified you won't see you're dad again."

"I want the nice Warren to come back from vacation," I mumbled, looking at the floor moodily, "he wasn't mean to me."

"I was simply making an observation," Warren snapped, shooting me a glare, "and nice Warren is on a permanent vacation."

"Can't mean Warren go on the vacation instead?" I retorted teasingly, the jokes, the teasing was helping me push away the image of my father's body swinging lifelessly from my mind, "and I am not scared Warren, just freaked out, that's all."

"No, mean Warren can't go on vacation instead because mean Warren is me," he shot back with a smirk, "and you love it."

"Oh yeah, totally in love with you, Warren," I laughed, "in all your angst-y, moody, glaring glory, we should go out sometime, you know, if we ever escape this illusion thing."

"Zelena! Warren!" a relieved voice cried and Layla was suddenly hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe, "I am so sorry-we saw your-we're sorry!"

"Wait, you guys saw my father?" I frowned, they all nodded sadly and Warren and I glanced at each other while Child Zelena was currently pulling my hair out of its messy ponytail, I ignored her, "but, we saw my father's body on the other side of the building, how is that even possible?"

"It's an illusion," Rogue smirked, "told ya so," she shot at Layla who had puffy eyes from obvious crying.

"Let's just get out of here," Wanda growled, running a hand through her short hair agitatedly and we all headed out, Child Zelena now clinging to Layla who seemed to be clinging to her just as much.

"I'm going to hold you to it, Greek," Warren suddenly whispered in my ear before walking next to Will, I shot him a confused frown and he smirked as he began talking to Will.

"Hey, you okay, Zel?" Rogue asked, nudging me gently in the side after I'd been frowning in confusion for the past five minutes,

"Yeah, just incredibly confused," I replied slowly, putting on a small smile.

"That's not too hard for you, is it Greek?" Warren smirked and I glared weakly at him.

"I was thinking," I shot back a slightly annoyed tone entering my otherwise calm voice.

"Don't hurt yourself," Warren replied, still with that goddamned smirk.

"It's your fault I'm confused in the first place!" I practically shouted, attracting everyone's attention and Warren's smirk grew.

"I'm on your mind, huh?" he said, stepping in front of me.

"You are now on my hate list," I muttered.

"What did you do?!" Rogue demanded, pointing at him accusingly, "Zelena never says the word 'hate', she says it's gloomy and depressing!"

"Wait, how do we know this is even Zelena?" Wanda cut in warily and everyone except Warren and Rogue stepped away.

"When you were drunk on your fifteenth birthday you made out with Pyro," I stated boredly, blush flooded Wanda's face and Rogue smirked.

"I knew it!" she declared.

"Zelena!" Wanda growled, "how could you?!"

"I'm sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind," I answered apologetically, "you can tell them my deepest, darkest secret if you want."

"What is it?" Warren was practically grinning right now, what did I ever do to deserve this torture?

"She had a -" Wanda was cut off as I dived at her.

"I take it back!" I cried, "they can't know!"

"We want to know," Warren said simply, pulling me off Wanda and holding me back, Wanda glared at me and I looked back pleadingly.

"She had a threesome with Pyro and Gambit," she said darkly and Rogue's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's.

"You slept with my boyfriend?" Rogue growled.

"It was before you were together and I was drunk and I regretted it and I never meant to and I don't even remember it and I've never even laid a finger on either of them since or anyone else for that matter or before that and I'm really sorry!" I fired off rapidly without a breath as I escaped Warren's now slack grip round me.

"You lost your virginity in a threesome?" Layla gaped.

"And regretted ever since," I mumbled, my face bright red as everyone stared at me.

"How old were you, you're about sixteen now, right?" Will frowned.

"Uh, fourteen," I muttered.

"Why were you even with them?!" Rogue exploded.

"It was, uh, Quicksilver's birthday and we were friends and, uh, I went to his party and, uh, I got really drunk, you know how I was when I was younger Rogue, and the next thing I know I'm waking up with a pair of hung over guys either side of me," I replied, staring at the floor, yes, I wasn't always such a good girl, I used to have a wild side and was friends with people in the Brotherhood.

"I like that version of you much more," Warren smirked, "can you bring her back?"

"Can you stop being an asshole?" I snapped, "it was a mistake and I regret it everyday, I mean, every time I fight those guys it's really awkward because I just keep seeing them naked."

"You are so dead Zelena!" Rogue snarled, leaping at me and we fell t the floor, I yelped in surprise and automatically kicked her off me and into a wall.

"Oh god!" I gasped, "are you okay?!"

"I hate you!" she spat.

I flinched at her words as I stood, looking at the floor in shame, "we'd best get moving," I whispered, walking down the hall ahead of the others, forcing back tears, Rogue was my best friend, I never wanted to hurt her, I also never wanted her to find out about the biggest mistake I'd ever made because I knew it would destroy her.

"Zelena!" Layla suddenly cried and I looked back at her before a shadow suddenly circled my body, cutting off my air supply, what was with these damn enemies and trying to suffocate me?! I struggled against the shadows hold as it dragged me down the hall away from the others, I desperately tried to draw in air but, the grip around my throat me was too tight, black spots appeared in my vision as my lungs burned for air then, the darkness took over completely.

* * *

**(Rogue POV)  
**

My eyes widened as Zelena was engulfed by a shadow, her body going limp as she ran out of air, I was mad at her but, she was still y best friend, the only one I could tell my secrets to.

"That's the thing that took her belt thing," Warren frowned.

"Zelena lost her X-Belt?" I demanded and he nodded, I growled in frustration and punched the wall beside me, "fucking hell!"

"What's wrong?" Layla asked, "and shouldn't we be going after Zelena?"

"If Zelena's lost her X-Belt and the enemy have her, they could pose as her since they'll know most of her personal information and can fool us into trusting an enemy," I answered through gritted teeth, "we need to get them both back and fast."

"How will we know if the person's a fake?" Will questioned.

"I've got an idea," Warren smirked, him and Zelena wouldn't stop arguing, no doubt he'd discovered some information to taunt her with.

"What are you going to do?" Wanda cut in suspiciously.

"That's a surprise," Warren replied, his eyes flashing in amusement.

"Warren, do you have a crush on Zelena?" Layla smiled happily, her eyes sparkling excitedly.

"NO!" he yelled in protest, "she's Greek, and I've only just met her."

"Maybe it was love at first sight," a new voice teased from behind us, we swung round and we saw Gambit, Pyro and Quicksilver grinning at us.

"When were you going to tell you slept with my best friend?!" I shouted at Gambit furiously, "or weren't you going to?!"

"Thought it was, mon cherie," he said dismissively, "I don't really remember much, do you Pyro?"

"No, but she was so cute in the morning," he grinned.

"Guys, she's like my sister," Quicksilver a.k.a Pietro cut in, "and you did it in my bed, gross."

"Why didn't you join in?" Wanda smirked.

"Like my sister," Pietro repeated slowly, "man, that'd be like shagging you, where is our little Wolf anyway?"

"First," Warren cut in, "who the hell are these people? Second, are they real or are they illusions? Third, shouldn't we be going after Greek?"

"First, who are they?" Pyro mimicked, "second, we're real, Mystique chucked us in here after we refused to help her out and third, what happened to Zel?"

"They're some students from Sky High, Warren, Will and Layla, and Zelena got kidnapped by this shadow thing and they have her X-Belt," I answered with a frown.

"Hey Wanda," Pyro grinned at Wanda suggestively, his eyebrows waggling, "miss me baby?"

"Fuck off," she hissed.

"Can we focus?!" I snapped, "we have to find Zelena so I can murder her, Quick-shit, you go see if you can find her, you'd better be back within five seconds, we'll think of the rest of the plan after that."

Pietro glared at me before using his super speed to run down the corridor, ten seconds later he was back, looking worried.

"She's down there, they have loads of people there, about our age I think, Zelena's unconscious, barely breathing," he said rapidly, "Mystique's there too, she's taken refuge inside the illusion so the law can't find her, it's genius."

"But it's just a game!" Layla protested frantically, "just some illusion!"

"It's been tampered with we can't get out," Pietro answered quietly, "I'm surprised Zelena didn't figure it out."

"We worked out it was tampered with," Wanda snapped, her fists clenching, "we just thought we'd be able to get out."

"We will get out," I whispered, "we will, we just have to beat Mystique and her cronies."

"How do you propose we do that?" a weak voice cut in with a giggle, we turned and saw Zelena leaning against the wall for support, her breathing laboured.

"Zelena!" Layla cried in relief and started toward her but, Will caught her arm and held her back.

"Warren, now would be a good time to put your plan into action," I snapped, shooting him glare, he sent one back before turning to Zelena.

"If you really are Greek, this means fuck all," he muttered, pressing his lips firmly onto hers, what the hell was that supposed to prove?!

"Uh, how's that meant to help?" Gambit said slowly, one eyebrow raised as we stared at the two kissing people.

"I have no idea," I replied in disbelief.

"You're not Greek," Warren stated after pulling out of the kiss a few minutes later, "she wouldn't have kissed back."

"Knowing Zel, she would've," Pietro grinned.

"I am Zelena, I just think you're hot," the girl giggled almost as if she was drunk.

"Definitely not Zelena," Wanda muttered, covering her hands in a blue glow and shooting it at the girl, her powers were instantly blocked and she whimpered in protest as her air went form red to blonde and her eyes went from brown to green.

"I am Zelena!" the girl insisted and we all raised our eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, what's her favourite colour?" Pyro cut in.

"Pink!" the girl declared happily.

"That was scary," Will mumbled ten minutes later after we'd knocked the girl out cold, shoved her into a closet and locked it, "what did they do to her?"

"Brainwashing device and power adding machine," Gambit answered, "Mystique stole them from Magneto, she can put her powers into someone else for a few minutes and brainwash them."

"That's pretty cool," Will muttered, "you know, if it wasn't being used for evil."

"Mister, Big Zelena's going to be okay, isn't she?" Child Zelena whispered to Warren who she was clinging to tightly, her face pale as fear shone from her eyes.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "but we're going to try and save her along with everyone else."

"Okay," the child smiled, obviously pleased with the answer as we tried to come up with a plan to save Zelena and everyone else.

* * *

**I was so reluctant to bring Pietro a.k.a Quicksilver into this story because in my other story I have an OC called Pietro so it's a bit weird, I am such an idiot!**

**Please review despite my idiocy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Still in Rogue POV)**

The battle was a bit of a blur, all I know is that I got some stretch like power and managed to knock all the enemies unconscious, unfortunately, Zelena's powers had been neutralised and all her old wounds had opened, she would bleed to death unless we got that neutraliser off her wrist, once the enemies were defeated the warehouse we were in faded and we appeared in the Sky High gym, screams echoing round us as people caught sight of Zelena.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!" I roared and instant silence fell, "Stronghold, you get that neutraliser off Zelena's wrist before she bleeds to death, just get it off ."

He nodded and ran to Zelena who was laying in a pool of her own blood, he gingerly picked up the wrist with the neutraliser on tugged at the silver band with one hand, it snapped cleanly in two and Zelena began instantly coughing, blood spattered out of her mouth as she sat up, pale and looking like a ghost as she smiled weakly.

"So, what'd I miss?" she giggled, standing shakily, "thanks Will," she added as she saw the silver neutraliser in his hand, "now, where's Mystique?"

"Right there, unconscious," I replied, pointing to the blue body of Mystique.

"Damn, I wanted to find out where my dad was…." Zelena trailed off as she spotted something over my shoulder, her brown eyes widened before she darted past me and I turned to see her hugging Logan tightly, soft sobs escaping her, "daddy," she whispered and he just looked at her as she clung to him.

"Zelena, what happened?" he demanded, gently pushing her off him.

"Mystique-you-dead-neutralised powers-blood," Zelena sobbed weakly, everyone stared at her as she rambled, still crying, her tears streaming the blood on her face down her cheeks.

"Rogue, Wanda, what the hell happened?!" Logan yelled at us, stepping past the sobbing Zelena and rounding on Wanda and I, completely ignoring his sobbing daughter.

"I think you need to take care of Zelena, she saw you dead in that thing," I replied coldly, folding my arms over my chest and looking at him icily, "she's your daughter Logan and she's just remembered her real childhood, maybe instead of demanding explanations you should take care of Zel."

"Don't tell me how to take care of my own daughter!" Logan snapped as Zelena's sobs silenced, "she's perfectly fine!"

"She nearly died!" Warren cut in furiously, "I don't think that's fine!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Logan yelled.

"Dad, shut up," Zelena ordered, "we could've all died in that thing and you just throw around accusations, we need to go and see the nurse and shower and rest before anything else, then we'll tell you what happened just, not now, please, daddy," she said softly, not even turning to face him.

"Fine," he sighed, "the people who were inside the illusion, get to the showers then the nurse, now," he ordered and Zelena, Wanda, Gambit, Pyro, Pietro, Warren, Will, Layla and I left the gym fro the changing rooms.

"Zelena, are you okay?" Layla asked worriedly, "I mean you were just lying there, not moving, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've been through worse," Zelena shrugged with a small smile, "did any of guys see my X-Belt when we got back?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head.

"Zelena," Logan's voice called from behind us, we turned and he threw her a belt, "don't lose it next time, understand?"

"Thanks dad," she smiled before opening the door for the changing room, I couldn't see why she loved her father so much, he was always so mean to her unless she did something right, guess it was because she didn't have anyone else.

"Hey Greek!" Warren said, a smirk on his face, she frowned at him at questionably and he smirked a bit more, "you owe me a date, remember?"

"Huh?" she gaped, blush rapidly rising up her cheeks, "when did I agree to that?"

"The part where you said, 'we should go out sometime, you know, if we ever escape this illusion thing,'" he answered, still smirking, "and I said I'd hold you to it."

"Oh, so that's what you meant," Zelena cried in realisation, "fine, I'll go out with you, once, if you still want to, on Friday."

"Deal, I'll pick you up at eight," Warren replied, going into the guys changing room as the blushing Zelena went into the girls one, I followed quickly as did Wanda and Layla, me slapping Gambit as he tried to come in too.

"I am so happy for you and Warren!" Layla gushed, "I knew you two just clicked!"

"It's one date, he'll probably never want to go another with me," Zelena sighed, trying to peel off her bloody training outfit, "though he is really good looking."

"He is," Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Total bad boy," Zelena laughed, grabbing a towel and heading for the showers after managing to get off her boots.

* * *

**(Zelena POV)**

Half an later and I was being checked over by Nurse Spex, my mind still reeling over the fact that it was my first day at Sky High and I already had a date on Friday night, with the official bad boy of the school according to Layla.

"You're perfectly fine, dear," Spex smiled at me, "not a scratch on you, but that's because of your healing power no doubt, now, when you're ready leave and send in Mr-Mr Peace get out!" Spex snapped as the door opened and Warren stood there.

And I just happened to be topless apart from my bra, my jaw dropped before I glared at him and calmly pulled on my shirt while he smirked.

Damn him and his smirk.

"Hey, Greek," he said simply.

"If we're going on a date, I'd prefer to be called Zelena," I replied, "and apologise!"

"Why?"

"Because you walked in without knocking!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"You are so infuriating!"

"Thanks."

"Damn you Peace!"

"Thanks, Greek."

"Not a problem, see you round, Warren," I grinned, skipping out the door past him, I sat next to a scowling Rogue who was having her check up next, "hey, Roguie," I smiled, "guess what just happened."

"Warren walked in on you topless," she smirked, "yeah, I know, I dared him to."

"What?!" I yelped, "why? I was so embarrassed!"

"It was funny," she shrugged.

"Evil," I mumbled, pouting as I looked at the floor.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Rogue, Spex wants to see you now," Warren's voice grumbled from beside my chair, I looked up at him and he took Rogue's seat once she'd stood.

"That's Rogue's seat," I whined and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"And that's my seat, that you stole," he said, "and don't whine at me, it's annoying."

"You're annoying full stop," I muttered.

"You may have mentioned it," he smirked, running a hand through his hair and I spotted something on his wrist, I grabbed his arm and started examining the flame tattoo on his wrist, "Greek, what are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"Looking at your tattoo," I answered simply, "it's nice, I can't get one, the skin heals before the tattoo sets in properly."

"So, you're holding my arm because….?" he continued, one eyebrow raised.

"I want to look at your tattoo," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "is that so wrong?"

"Whatever," he shrugged.

The flames were so pretty, like his power, I lightly traced the tattoo with my index finger with a small smile, typical bad boy, tattoos and a leather jacket, bet he had a motorbike too, a black one.

"Do you have a motorbike?" I grinned.

"Yeah, why?" Warren frowned, then raising his eyebrow yet again as I began laughing, "and how is that funny?"

"Sorry, what colour is it?" I answered.

"Uh, black."

The set me off again, I was right! He was scowling now while everyone else just looked at me, I took in a deep breath and silenced, a small smile still playing at my lips as I continued tracing Warren's tattoo.

"You are so weird," Pietro stated and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, "prove my point why don't you?"

"Pietro, shut up," Wanda growled, slapping her brother over the back of the head, they were complete opposite in looks, Pietro had white hair like their father, Magneto, Wanda had black hair, Pietro liked wearing blue, Wanda liked wearing red, Pietro's eyes were ice blue and Wanda's were onyx, weird huh?

"Why are you doing that?" Warren frowned at me and I halted in my tracing of his tattoo.

"Sorry," I mumbled, letting his arm go, blushing slightly, I seemed to be doing that a lot today and Wanda smirked knowingly, I shot her a warning look and she shook her head slightly before going back to torturing poor old Pyro.

"Zelena!" his Australian accented voice cried, "make her stop!"

"Wanda, leave him be," I giggled, running a hand through my red hair as Rogue told Wanda to go into the nurse's office, Rogue shot Warren a glare before sitting between Pyro and Pietro reluctantly.

"I don't like you," she shot at Warren, who smirked, he liked smirking, he did it quite a lot.

"Thanks a lot," he drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Layla and Will grinned happily, most people at Sky High were so happy.

"So, where are you two going on your date on Friday?" Layla asked excitedly……as my father walked into the room, his dark eyes flashed dangerously as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What date?" dad growled and everyone turned to face him while I smiled at him.

"Uh, a date, on Friday," I answered, still with my little smile as he glared at me, "no big deal, daddy," I only resorted to daddy during very desperate times, "you don't mind, do you?"

Everyone's eyes flicked from me to my dad who had a muscle in his jaw ticking.

"He lays one finger-"

"Thank you daddy," I grinned, cutting over his never ending lecture.

"I mean it, Zelena-"

"I know, dad."

"One finger-"

"I know."

"One hair out of place-"

"I _know."_

"Touches you anywhere-"

"I know!"

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Sorry."

"Good, now what happened?"

"When?"

"In the illusion!"

"Oh, there was a Child me, that pretty cool, we fought these guys, I got kidnapped, had my powers neutralised and nearly died, that's all I know," I replied, frowning slightly, "I hit the ground quite a lot."

"And walls," Layla supplied.

"And walls," I nodded, "hurt quite a bit."

"I'd imagine," dad muttered dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for the sympathy," I mumbled sarcastically under my breath, looking into my lap with a roll of my light brown eyes, damn, Warren and my dad were rubbing off on me.

"Less of the lip," dad snapped, oh yeah, he had enhanced senses too, I didn't, it wasn't fair.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"Daddy's girl," Warren breathed in my ear and I shot him a tired glare which he smirked at, if there was a competition for smirking he'd win first place, trust me.

"Am not," I whispered.

"Zelena!" dad snapped.

"Yeah?" I yelped in surprise, damn.

"Shut up and listen!"

"Sorry."

"Daddy's girl," Warren repeated smugly, making sure to keep his voice quiet as he spoke and I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, maybe I am," I frowned, "if you're so great, turn me into a little rebel Warren."

"Fine," he nodded, "meet me at the Paper Lantern tonight at eight."

"HEY!" dad yelled at us and we both jumped in surprise, "LISTEN UP!!"

"Sorry," I muttered.

"That's it," Warren whispered in my ear, "lesson one, stop saying sorry."

"Sor-okay, okay," I relented at his warning glare, "what's lesson two?"

"Don't listen," he replied, "which you're already doing, good girl-"

"SHUT UP!!" dad roared.

"Sor-I, uh, I'm outta here," I said as Warren frowned at me, why was I doing what he said anyway? It was actually kind of fun being a rebel and once I was out of hearing range, I began laughing, leaning against the lockers lining the walls of Sky High.

"Not bad, Greek," Warren's voice chuckled, "turning into a nice little rebel, aren't you?"

"Oh shut up," I giggled, looking up at him, when did I sit on the floor? Must've been when I was laughing.

"You were having fun, weren't you?" Warren said, standing over me.

"It was so funny seeing everyone's faces," I said, lapsing into giggles again, "my dad is so going kill me."

"Yeah, he looked pretty mad," Warren replied, holding a hand out to me, I took it and he pulled me up as I continued to laugh, he frowned at me, "quit laughing."

"Why?" I grinned, "I like laughing."

"Because I said so," he scowled, giving me a warning glare and I quickly sobered.

"Why are you here?" I asked, quickly letting go of his hand as I realised I was still holding it, "did you follow me?"

"No, I simply walked out and found you," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Fate brought us together, huh?" I grinned, hands on hips.

"I don't believe in fate," he answered, still with that grin, I was actually wanting the smirk back because that didn't seem to make me want to melt into the ground.

"Well, what do you believe in?" I asked.

"Dunno," he shrugged, our eyes locked and neither of us was going to back down, Warren was just that kind of guy and I had a slight stubborn streak in me.

"Boy, so chatty," I laughed teasingly.

"I know, Mr Social of the year," he said with a smirk.

"Did you just make a joke?" I gasped, "someone alert the press."

"Shut it Greek," Warren scowled, mean Warren was back and nice Warren had gone on vacation again, he must make so much money.

"Do I still have to meet you tonight?" I suddenly found myself asking, our eyes still locked in a staring battle.

"If you want," he shrugged.

"Right, so where's the Paper Lantern?" I smiled, was I really agreeing to this?

"Where's your house?" Warren shot back.

"Why, so you can sneak in while everyone's asleep?" I drawled sarcastically.

"No, so I can give you directions," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Seventy three Greenleaf Grove," I replied.

He quickly gave me directions as the bell went and people began pouring out of classrooms, my friends arrived and Warren left with Will and Layla, leaving me with my suddenly very large number of friends.

"Uh, Gambit, Pyro, aren't you two a little old to be in high school?" I asked slowly, one eyebrow raised, "I mean, I would love for you two to stay but, aren't you just that tad bit too old?"

"We'll be joining you guys in all your lessons today then, we're going to stay with you at your house to watch over you, your father's orders mon cherie," Gambit replied in his Cajun accent.

"Oh, well, we have Mad Science now," I muttered, checking the timetable I'd gotten after my power placement, you know, after I'd been sent through a wall and then smashed into one.

"Well then, let's get going Shelia," Pyro grinned, slinging an arm round my shoulders which I shrugged off with a slight smile and laugh.

* * *

**Hmm, what do you think?**

**Zelena's turning into a rebel! Damn the Warren influence! Please review and thanks for all reviews on the last chapter! **


End file.
